


CHICAGO- Velma and Charlie

by Purdey_Child



Category: Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Genre: Bob Fosse, Broadway, CHICAGO THE MUSICAL - Freeform, Chicago, F/M, Murderess, Musical, Velma Kelly - Freeform, all that jazz, vaudeville, west end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Just a little story of Velma Kelly and Charlie from when they first met till Charlies last breath (Maybe?).  I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (sadly) / Title might change





	1. The Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story of Velma Kelly and Charlie from when they first met to Charlies last breath (Maybe?). Please Read and Review. (Based on Josefina Gabrielles portrayal of Velma Kelly, But you can have whoever you want in mind)

Charlie sat at a table with a few of his friends, they were just out for a celebration drink as Peter had just gotten a new job. The boys went into the first bar they came across, not knowing the name but it was busy and the atmosphere was incredible, The jazz music could be heard from outside and the roars of laughter were just as loud. A few drinks into the night and the guys were definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"And now ladies and gentlemen give a cheer for the Kelly sisters" Called out a masculine voice from the stage, Charlie rolled his eyes

"The Kelly sisters, ha, what lame ass act will be showing up tonight?" He thought to himself, he finished the rest of his drink throwing his head back, Charlie heard the voice on stage singing, A girl dancing not too greatly next to one standing in front of the microphone singing some sweet melody, Charlie instantly regretted his last thoughts, Who was that singing? There was something about her, was it her dark hair? Or perhaps the way her face was made up? Whatever it was, was grabbing Charlie's attention, He forgot all about the boys and Peters new job, For Charlie, it was only he and the girl on stage right now.

The act had ended after a few songs and dances and not once did Charlie take his eyes off that girl, she moved so elegantly, her voice was magic and she was funny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's hear it for Velma and Veronica Kelly" The male on stage appeared again and the two girls blew kisses before exiting the stage, Charlie excused himself from his company

"I-I just have to… Check something" He quickly left without saying any more, he ran over to the guy that had introduced them earlier/span/p

"Can I help you, sir?"

"That-That girl the one that was singing first, who is she and where am I able to find her?" Charlie asked almost in a panic

"That's Velma Kelly, She usually has a drink after the show… but Veronica always leaves a bit earlier you can catch her at the stage door in about five minutes"

"Nah," Charlie responded "It's not that one I'm wanting. It's Velma"

"Velma Kelly is not your average girl" The male informed, Charlie, gave it no mind and kept an eye on the side of the stage she left, He stood there alone for a few minutes before the same man approached him, tapping him on the shoulder and motioned his head to the bar.

"There she was sitting with a drink in front of her and numerous men hovering over her like a swarm of bees, Despite the fact Charlie swaggered over and sat within her view, She glanced over and caught his eye, she gave him a teasing wink and went back to giving the rest of the boys her attention for a bit before she motioned her hand for them to go away, she was alone and looking at Charlie, his heart skipped may beats, she flashed her pearly whites at him and moved her head to the side as if to get him over, Like a school boy Charlie did just so, He was overcome by so many emotions,

"Be cool and confident but don't be a dick" He gave himself 'words of wisdom'

"Hello Handsome" She flirted before taking a drink

"Charlie" He grabbed her hand confidently and placed a gentle kiss on it causing her to raise her eyebrows and smile

"Velma"

"Velma… I'm not gonna fuck around here, I think you're something else and I would like to take you for a drink or something" Charlie hoped he hadn't fucked this up

"Sure… Well, we are at a bar right now…soo," Charlie said nothing but nodded his head "So what do you wanna drink?"

"Oh, Oh right uhm-"

"Vince!," Velma shouted not letting Charlie think " Two gins please" She smirked and went into her bag reaching for her purse

"No, No I'll pay you silly girl," Charlie grinned at her, she liked this guy he was different "So, uh how long you been performing?" He was entranced

"Since I was a kid really, My dad ran out on us and my mother started putting my sister and me on stage to pay for the bills," Velma explained as she lit up a cigarette "I mean, she was too poorly to work and when she died well we just kept going"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear tha-"

"Nah don't be, she wasn't the kindest of people, she cared for no one but herself… Guess that's where I get it from" Velma gave a teasing smile, It was obvious her relationship with her mother wasn't great and never had been but Charlie felt almost privileged that Velma trusted him enough to tell him this story

"Here ya go Vel" Vince the barman brought their drinks, Charlie threw down the cash

"Keep the change," Charlie said not taking his eyes off Velma, as she took a drink Charlie placed his hand on her thigh, she looked down and smirked

"Steady Buster" She didn't even look at him but continued to smoke her cigarette, the smoke danced around her when she exhaled, The night grew, the club was getting emptier by the hour and Velma and Charlie had spoken and flirted all night, The alcohol had gone to their heads and Charlie was struggling to form a full sentence, this made Velma laugh

"N-now Velma," Charlie slurred "I don't want you walking back home alone at this time of night, alone, by yourself"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, you're in a worse state than me" Which wasn't a lie

"I'm walking you home" Charlie drunkenly demanded

"I think it'd make more sense if I was the one to take you home" Charlie didn't argue with her but instead smiled like a fool, Velma stumbled getting off the bar stool and Charlie couldn't walk therefor he put his arm around her as she held him up and they walked, Charlie led Velma to his apartment which was luckily just up the street and around a few corners, not too difficult to get to

"So, so this is where I live" Charlie fumbled around trying to get his keys from his jacket pocket, Velma took over and put her hand in the pocket finding the keys instantly and opening the door for him, he fell over and grabbed Velma trying to steady himself instead he pulled her down with him, he expected her to be angry but she just laughed, the laughs were silenced as she stuck her lips on his

"G'night Charlie boy" She got herself up and closed the door leaving Charlie on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie checked his watch 6:33AM he grunted as he got himself comfortable in bed again, it was Saturday and he didn’t have to get up for work. This was such a relief for him, He couldn’t help but think of Velma, It had been two days since that night at the club and she hadn’t left his mind. He was beginning to think he was that drunk he made her up. He had to go back to that club even if it was just to get a glimpse of her, He needed to see her again, Put his mind at ease. Charlie struggled to fall back asleep, Velma was dancing around in his mind, Literally. 

That night Velma was in her dressing room with her sister, Veronica, The pair were getting ready for tonight's show, Veronica came up behind Velma and started to softly brush her hair. Veronica was the eldest of the two, Veronica was actually the eldest of all three, oh yeah there was a brother between them, He was pretty high up in the world. Working for a newspaper company in New York. They very rarely got to see their brother and very rarely spoke about or to him. Velma always carried a picture of him, She hadn’t seen him for so long and everyday she missed him, Veronica looked over Velma’s shoulder at the photo

“I miss him too Vel but we’ll see him soon” 

“I doubt it” Velma smirked

“Yeah?” Veronica continued to pin up Velmas hair

“5 Minutes ladies!” A voice from the other side of the door called, Veronica ran to her mirror and reapplied her lipstick, Velma quickly lit up a cigarette and made her way to the stage. As she made her way onto the stage she carefully slid the Cigarette into the pianist mouth whilst Veronica followed her onto the stage. 

After the act the Kelly sisters made their way back to the dressing room to pack up all their belongings as tonight was the last night performing in the ‘Cat Cafe Club’ Well for a while anyway. Veronica left in a hurry like always. Velma looked around the empty dressing room before switching the light off. She shut the door behind her and made her way to the bar for a drink. 

“Ah Miss Kelly” Vince the barman greeted her   
“Hi, Vince, surprise me with a drink” She smiled 

“Velma!”  
“Miss Kelly!”  
“Oh what a performance”

Men flew towards her trying to get her attention like they did every night, Vince brought her drink over and every guy threw dollar bills at Vince eagerly wanting to pay for her, She smirked and let them continue, Vince collected all the money each guy threw

“Fools, That gentleman over there has already payed for you” Vince whispered in her ear and they both laughed until Velma looked over at the charmer, It was him, Charlie. She flashed her pearly whites and nodded raising her glass to him, He grinned back and tipped his head. She threw the drink back and continued charming her admirers. Charlie watched from across the bar, A strange feeling overcame him, Jealousy. He wanted her and he wanted her to himself. He continued to watch them flutter around her it only made him want her more.

“Alright fellas,” Velma raised her arm “A girl needs her beauty sleep” 

“Aw come on!”  
“You’re pretty enough miss Kelly!”

the men threw compliments at her from all directions, she laughed, picked up her coat and walked off leaving them all at the bar staring and sighing as they watched her walk away, She stopped when she reached Charlie 

“Well Hello there Charlie Boy” She gave a seductive smile 

“We meet again Miss Kelly” Charlie tried to hide his nerves with charisma 

“Oh come on,” She rolled her eyes “You couldn’t get enough of me and you came back to see if I’d give you more” She could clearly see right through him

“Wha-” He was cut off by her finger against his lips  
“Well, Charlie… I think that’s sweet,” She playfully ruffled his hair “Lets get outta here,” She walked on and Charlie followed. Outside the air was warm and the sky was dark, they walked for a bit

“So… Where does your sister disappear to?” Charlie questioned

“Usually whatever hotel we’re staying at, she doesn’t really have fun… well not anymore,” Velma saw the confused look on Charlies face “She has a kid, he stays with his Dad when Veronica and I tour” Charlie nodded, understandingly

“Where you traveling to next after Chicago?” 

“Rockford, we leave tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Charlie was surprised

“Yeah” Velma shrugged 

“Wh- when will you be back in Chicago?” He tried to keep his cool

“Dunno… Why you gonna miss me?” She smirked 

“Yeah, I am actually” and with saying that Charlie put his arm around Velmas waist and pulled her in close so their noses were almost touching, She raised her eyebrows and they both smiled, Velma threw her arms around Charlies neck and went in for a kiss. It wasn’t terribly romantic as it was just a few feet away from the club and the moon was hardly shining with a romantic atmosphere surrounding them, But it would do for them, Velma was actually liking this guy, she felt she could trust him and she was comfortable, not just another “no-good-fuck-around” guy but she genuinely felt ‘feelings’ therefore she stopped 

“No,” She pushed him away and didn’t dare to look him in the face “I-I can’t do this Charlie” 

“What? Why not?” 

“I’ll be straight with you,” She paused and thought out her next words carefully as she paced around “If this continues.. I’m only going to want it to continue and I can’t put myself through that” 

“What are you saying Velma?” Charlie walked towards her 

“I’m saying… What I’m trying to say is… I can feel myself catching feelings… for you” 

“Velma,” Charlie smiled and grabbed her hands “I’m glad you said that because since our first meeting, well actually before then… I knew I wanted to you to be mine but I never thought it was possible… But here we are, If I’m not wrong I think the feeling maybe mutual?” Velma said nothing but looked into Charlies eyes and kissed him again

“Come with me Charlie..Come to Rockford with me and Veronica… Tour with us”

“But Velma,” He stopped and looked into her begging eyes “Yes, Yes I will” Velma was delighted with his response and went in for another kiss, she pushed him against the wall and teased him with her kisses trailing down to his collar she stopped just above the opening of his shirt, then walking away, she looked back cocked her head

“C’mon Big boy” She smiled and walked off to her hotel room with Charlie trailing behind


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay where's a dirty chapter... it's been a while and I was asked to write one....

Velma woke and looked around confused, it took her a minute to remember she had gone home with Charlie. His arm was stretched out over the top of her and his head was laying on her chest. She looked around trying to track down a clock of the sort. She followed the sound of ticking to see a small alarm clock sitting on the bedside cabinet at Charlies side   
* 4:26 AM*  
Should she wake him?   
Sneak out?   
Or stay put  
He let out a low growl and grumbled, he was pretty, his dark hair with strands of silver shining through. Velma smiled. She smiled, even more, when she realized she was completely naked. Charlie moved a bit and woke himself up, He held onto Velma for dear life. 

“You are wonderful” He kissed her collarbone

“Not too bad yourself Charlie boy” She smirked, He sleepily looked up at her face, she still had her makeup on that was only smudged the tiniest bit but still she looked beautiful. Charlie still couldn’t believe it, He slept with the woman that he wanted since laying eyes on her. That woman was laying beside him in his bed. He sat himself up and looked at her over his shoulder, He smiled before grabbing her hand and putting his fingers in between hers, the streetlights from outside shone through the window and gave her a heavenly pale glow.

He rolled on top of her and looked deep into her bright blue eyes before gently kissing her, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a more passionate kiss, he leaned down on her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he was preparing to enter her, She could feel him and closed her eyes, grinning. As he went inside Velma threw her head back and Charlie cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, he kept up a rhythm rocking his hips back and forth. He was pleasuring her and that alone pleasured him, Every now and then Velma would let out a soft   
“Mmhm” This drove Charlie crazy, He could feel her muscles tighten as he went faster, Velma grabbed his hair and gave it a pull whilst letting out various moans, Again this drove Charlie insane, he couldn’t hold back any longer and released, He came inside her and she bit her bottom lip always reaching her climax.

Charlie collapsed on top of her and buried his head into the crease of her neck gently kissing her, he kissed up her jawline and finally stopped at her lips, she couldn’t help but smile when his eyes met hers

“Well, Charlie boy.. That was something” Saying this she leaned over the side of the bed and reached for her packet of cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it wasn't great but I've always wanted to give this idea a go… let's hope it improves.


End file.
